


Why Now

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominant Ben, F/M, Humiliation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: Jane forgets to add some changes for cotillion. Ben isn't happy. What will happen to her.





	Why Now

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy:)

Shit! This never happened. She never forgot anything for him so why now? She was so fucking stupid.

Jane was on her way to Ben’s office. He had requested her after finding out she had forgotten to make a few changes to his plans for cotillion. This was the first time this had happened. She truly had no idea why he had called her to him. Ben was a nice guy so at most she was probably going to get a stern talking to. However, as she knocked on the dark wooden door she started to doubt herself very much.

She knocked three times then waited. “Come in Jane”, she heard Ben say. Jane opened the door a fraction of the way and peered inside. Ben was sitting in front of his desk, head down looking at paperwork. When he didn’t hear her heels on the hard floor he looked up. Their eyes met for a moment. “Did I stutter Jane?” She stepped into the room and closed the door. Her heart began to beat faster in her chest. She didn’t know what he was going to say to her. Did he even find out? She didn’t know.

“I suspect you know why you’re here January?”, Ben said raising an eyebrow. Wait…what did he call her? January. Nobody ever used her full name. Maybe it was just him being overly formal with her. “I do”, Jane replied. She looked down embarrassed. She thought an explanation would be better. “Ben, I’m so sorry. I totally forgot. Oh my god this is so embarrassing. This usually never happens. If there is anything I can do just let me kno—” “Come here Jane”, she was cut off. She walked over to him. “Stand in front of me and put your elbows on the desk”. Her eyes widened. What! Was he going to do what she thought? No. She was contemplating what to do but as Ben gave her a harsh look she done as told. This was not going to happen.

Her elbows pressed roughly against the wooden surface. It wasn’t uncomfortable but not comfortable either. “Tell me why you’re here”, Ben said. She didn’t answer. Everything was spinning in her head. What was she doing? She couldn’t disobey her king but, yet she couldn’t bring herself to answer him. He had Mal. They were happy together …weren’t they?, so why was he doing this. She felt his breath hot against her neck. “Because I forgot to make those changes you ordered for cotillion”, she finally heard herself say. He smirked. “And you didn’t even come and tell me. You just waited and hoped I wouldn’t find out. I thought you were trustworthy January”. She frowned at those last words. Of course, she was trustworthy, she just forgot was all. “I’m sorry”. He looked down at her with a predatory stare that made her feel uncomfortable. “Sorry isn’t good enough”, Ben said sternly. “You disobeyed your king January. Do you think that’s acceptable? I don’t think so and now I’m going to have to punish you”. Her heart skipped a beat. She had no idea how to react to that. She shifted uncomfortably. Ben was getting impatient. Fine! If she wasn’t going to answer him then he was going to make her. Ben drew his hand back and brought it down on her clothed behind. Jane jerked forward. Her eyes opened wide. She wasn’t going to answer him, not if he was going to do that.

Ben frowned. “Answer me January! Do you think it is acceptable to disobey your king?” No answer. He brought his hand down on her harder. No response. Ben wasn’t going to have that happen though. One way or another he would get those words to leave her pretty little mouth. “This won’t do will it?” he turned her around to face him. “Strip! That’s an order”. Jane done as she was told and stripped down to her bra and panties. Ben forcefully turned her around and bent her over again. Once again he drew back his hand and brought it down on her behind. “I’ll ask once more. Do you think that it’s acceptable to disobey me?” Slap! “No sir I’m sorry”. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. “Your not sorry at all Jane, are you?” he walked across the room and locked the door. “You have such a pretty little ass January. Now I’m going to put it to good use”. Jane looked horrified. She had never been with someone before never mind having something in her-. Her thoughts were cut off as she saw a blazer being thrown. Shit! She had to get out of this. Ben was now walking towards her and resumed his position behind her. Jane’s legs closed tightly. She heard Ben laugh softly behind her. He forced her legs open and hooked his fingers into the band of her panties as he pulled them down her smooth legs. “This is going to teach you not to disobey me again January”, he said as he pushed into her. “Do you want this January?” She didn’t know what she really did want until her voice spoke for her. “Yes sir”. Jane slapped a hand over her mouth. Ben laughed. “Tell me what you want Janua—” “I want you to fuck me sir”, Jane replied. That was all Ben needed. He fucked her relentlessly. “Ben I’m clos—” 

 

Jane shot up. Shit! She was going to be late. Jane was about to get dressed until she realized the wetness between her legs. Fuck, fuck, fuck! This was going to be the longest day of her life.


End file.
